Lives at Hogwarts
by Lumony-nox
Summary: Marauders generation story. Their first year at Hogwarts. Their friendships, secrets, adventures and a lot more.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black was getting his things for Hogwarts. Pureblood wizard, whose parents could easily do everything with magic, now was getting his things for Hogwarts in a muggle way. It was a punishment. For what? Sirius shook his short black hair and put his wand in, but thought better of it and hid it in his pocket. He decided that he might need it in the train. Suddenly he flinched, because someone was knocking at the door. Sirius sighed and growled:

„What?" He shot a look to the door, hoping not to see his dear mummy. It was she, who gave him punishment. His father had alread planned getting his things magically. But no, she controlled everything here. It was she, who was the punishment of this house. The doors slightly opened and a head of Sirius' younger brother, Regulus, popped inside. Sirius let down his head. Though he didnt like his family, Regulus he didnt like the least. He was just fooled by their parents. It wasnt his fault. Though he was rather fond of their family motto. Toujours Pours. Always Pure. Purebloods. Sirius was quite happy for some time so that he will be able to go to hogwarts. And if he wouldnt get sorted into Slytherin, it would be wonderful. He wouldnt need to meet his relatives so much, which were like his parents were. Regulus was still standing at the door, so Sirius said:

„What do you want?" he looked at Regulus. His brother also had black hair, just longer. And maybe not so dark, as Sirius had. His eyes were differently than Sirius' blue, was dark grey. He was eight years old. How young he was. Maybe their family, when their parents died, could be better. Why, there were other families, whose pure blood and the way of living werent that bad, who didnt value muggle-born wizards less. Sirius wasnt like that. Regulus sit at the trunk and asked:

„You need help with that?" Sirius looked at him surprised. It was...bold. From mom's view. Sirius was happy. In normal circumstances he would have declined the offer, but now it was...rebellion against their parents. It was Sirius' passion. As long as he remembered, all his life he spend arguing with his parents, though Regulus wasnt part of that. He was a beloved youngest child. It was no secret to Sirius that Regulus was more likable. Sirius wasnt sure if his parents could love. After all, they married because they both were pureblood, as he figured. It didnt look as his mother could love. But he didnt want to think about her. Realizing that Regulus was waiting for an answer he let him know by leaning his head, but didnt say nothing. Until now, he was sure his life when at hogwarts will get better, but now...now he didnt want to leave Regulus alone. He didnt realise how his eyes got wet. Sirius Black was crying. He didnt want for anyone to know this, but he sometimes cried. When he was younger and was shouted by his mother, he, before falling asleep cried his eyes out, knowing no one would understand him. He was sad. He was incredibly sad. There were days when he poisoned Regulus with bad thoughts of his, he was beaten. It happened very rarely. Bet he remembered the most the time, when he was six. He decided to tell Regulus that he thought that pure blood wasnt as important and maybe even muggle children you shouldnt call mudbloods. When his mother heard these words from Regulus mouth, she took Sirius aside and slapped him so hard that little Sirius had a black eye. He was crying in his room, he tried to act qiuetly, so that Regulus wouldnt know about it. Regulus had been too young by then, too innocent. However, after a few years, when Sirius got slapped again, Regulus found him and they cried together. But they cried no more in the later years and werent together much, except when with parents. So now, Sirius was really baffled that he cried not because he had been hurt or in pain, but just out of sadness, so that he wont see his brother for a long time.

„Reg..." he whispered. He looked at his brother and saw that he, too, was sad. – I... – It wasnt easy for Sirius to say, because they didnt often talk.

„I'll miss you, Sirius." Regulus exclaimed with a shaking voice. „Write to me."

„Yes. I will write to you." Nodded Sirius. „And you...look out. Keep away from trouble.

Regulus smiled and hugged him, but as Sirius touched his back, the doors opened fully with a loud thud and his mother's angry voice angrily thundered:

„WHAT ARE YOU THINKING YOU'RE DOING TO YOUR BROTHER, YOU MUDBLOOD LOVER!" Her chest waved and she said sternly to Regulus." Reg, dont be with this slug. He doesnt know where our loyalties lie. By the way, I told you not to help him. Come."

Regulus shot a sad look to Sirius. And he looked coldly to his mother and felt incredibly offended.


	2. In the compartment

The boy smiled warmly to his mother and hugged her. She smiled too, but also became a bit sad.

„I'll miss you, Remus. We will both. I'm sorry that your father couldnt come."

„It's alright. I understand. By the way, you'll be better without me. You know that."

„No, Remus. We love you. You. Not the thing you arent. Darling, please remember this. It is the most important who you really are."

„I know, mom. I'll miss you too. Give greetings to father."

„Write to us, Remus."

„ Of course. I promise."

„Keep it good. You'll be ok."

The boy nodded uncertainly. He hugged his mother once more and she stroked his cinnamon colour hair. As his trunk was already in the train, all he was left to do was to go to his compartment, so he said goodbye and left. Remus Lupin knew hard year awaits him, but he sensed they will be also adventurous. He found his compartment and sit down. The train moved onwards.

„Bye, Mum. I'll write to you both." – Peering from the train corridor window to two people, a little boy was waving, with jet black hair which were incredibly messy. On his tiny nose was square-shaped glasses and the boy's eyes were hazel. Just as train managed too turn, he chose a random compartment, how he had planned earlier, and slipped into the seat. But he wasnt alone. In compartment was another boy. But he seemed not to pay attention. However, the boy with messy hair wasnt going to leave it that way.

„Hi. I'm James. And you?

The boy opposite James looked at him and laughed so loudly that James was startled.

„My name is Sirius Black."

„Lily! Lily! Come here. I found an empty." A boy's voice echoed through the train. "Lily!" he shouted again.

„I hear you! I'm coming, coming." A girl with dark shoulders length red hair was going fast and soon was near the black- haired boy, who was calling her. „I had already found a compartment with only one boy. Well, that's okay. Come on." The boy nodded encouragingly. They stepped inside.

„Well..." said the girl. Her bright green eyes flickered happily. „I cant wait to get to Hogwarts finally. How many things we have to learn, Severus, it will be wonderful!

„Yeah. I really wish I will sorted into Slytherin."

„Severus, you said it about million times already."

„Oh, I know. But I really cant wait. I heard that Slytherin's common room has windows to the lake. It is in dungeons, it means that you can see mermaids. Well, they're not like from muggles' fairy tales. Not that pretty."

„Oh Severus. Ha! Not pretty. You're so shallow. But I wouldnt want to be in Slytherin. By the way, I'm not fond of dungeons."

„Well, I dont think you have really been in dungeons, so you arent he one to judge. So what are fond of then?" Asked Severus, already guessing an answer.

„Well, I think it'd be pretty cool to be sorted into Hufflepuff."

Severus laughed.

„You'd like to be sorted into Hufflepuff?" He looked at her strangly. Lily was going to answer, but she didnt, because the door of the compartment suddenly opened.

In the doorway stood two black-haired boys. One was with short black hair and bright eyes, he looked proud. And good-looking. The other boy's hair was beetling in all sides, it seemed it didnt see a haribrush for a few years. His eyes were hazel and on his nose was square like glasses. He spoke first:

„Hey, my name's James. And this," he pointed at the other boy." This is Sirius.

Sirius seemed handsome to Lily, but not so polite. She guessed that he was from one of the old wizarding families that Severus told her about. And he was sure that he was from such family

„Sit down," Lily said. „ My name is Lily. Lily Evans." Then she looked at Severus." And this is my friend Severus Snape."

For a moment they were silent, when James said:

„So you are all will start your first year at Hogwarts?"

Everyone nodded.

„Oh, we were talking about the Houses." Lily said." Where would you want to be sorted?"

„My parents were in Gryffindor. I really wish to be there." Said James. „ But I think Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw wouldnt be too bad. Everythings fine, if I'm not in Slytherin." He seemed disgusted.

„My all family was in Slytherin." Suddenly Sirius Black said. James blushed. He didnt think that Black family was really in Slytherin. He was embarassed he didnt think about it

„I'm sorry. I didnt want. Just..." James have no idea how to plea.

„Chill, buddy. I agree with you. Slyherin is a shitty house." Sirius Black for the first time in his life felt a connection with a person that he could trust

„Severus wants to be sorted into Slytherin." Blurted out Lily, looking at her friend. Severus retorted:

„Yes, I want. In Slytherin they are cunning and ambitious."

„Buddy, they are so ambitious that they even join You Know Who." Spat Sirius. „ Do you seek to become his follower?"

Severus paid him no attention, but Lily stirred.

„You Know Who? Who is He?"

„Lily..." Severus warned her. „I dont think it would be wise..."

„What...you dont know? From what families are you from?

„My mother is a witch and father- a wizard." Blurted Severus. And Lily confidently said:

„I am a muggle-born."

James opened his mouth, but soon closed it.

„Everything's clear. You Know Who...well, he is a bad sorcerer. Very bad. He has killed many people" He gulped. „Muggles." James cowardly looked at her, as if he feared that she would be afraid already. „You Know Who values pure blood and hates muggle-borns and not pureblood wizards and witches. But even though my family is entirely pureblood, we dont agree with You Know Who."

„However, my family agree with him more than it would be acceptable." Said Sirius disgustingly." They always lived like this. But I'm not like that. It is bullshit, that if people are born in certain conditions then they are valued less."

Lily smiled. Maybe Sirius wasnt so bad. And James seemed to be friendly.

„And why you call Him You Know Who? He named himself like that, or what?"

„Oh. Well...he has a name." Weakly said James.

„But we dont speak his name..." misteriously whispered Sirius. „ Even his followers call him the Dark Lord."

„But what's His name?" Lily was interested.

James gulped.

„Well...I dont know." Doubted Sirius whether to say the name to Lily. „It wouldnt be wise."

Perhaps that he was bored or he wanted to impress Lily, Severus said while flinching:

„Voldemort."

James blinked furiuosly. Sirius grasped his seat and accidentally kicked Severus. And he gasped in pain.


End file.
